


hostage

by FriendlyFire



Category: Demonheart (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyFire/pseuds/FriendlyFire
Summary: Finally together, at long last. Bright and Raze share an intimate moment. Affirmations are shared. Emotions are borne from self-conscious doubt and hope. Raze just needs a little bit of reassurance. Bright is happy to oblige.





	hostage

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a love note to the character Raze. Short and sweet as it may be, I hope this reflects the emotions that Raze's character invoked within me. We don't get to see much of Raze's vulnerable side, but I can see it there, hiding just beneath the surface. I hope in the sequel RC has planned, we get to see deeper into the man that Raze really is. Behind all that vanity and pride. I hope you enjoy, dear reader! <3 
> 
> The title was inspired from the song hostage by Billie Eilish, which I listened to throughout writing this fic.
> 
> (Also this fandom was woefully void of any Raze fic's *teardrop*. So I had to right this wrong right away! The voice actor for him was so convincing and did such a beautiful job of making him come alive. He also has a voice like liquid honey. Is that redundant? Probably. Lmao)

            With a hissed puff of air, he was back. The pinky-red flesh of his scarred chest was right before me. Now that we were alone, truly alone, I didn’t know what to do. He spoke, and I tried to concentrate on his words. I say something about feeling nervous when he’s out of my sight and he returns with some sentiment about having wanted some solitude. Though he apparently couldn’t deny my wanting to stay, either.

            “I… imagine we will have a lot to discuss.” His voice just barely quivers with coyness, mingled with anticipation.

            Suddenly, I can meet his gaze, and almost as if I am possessed by something, am able to say, “I didn’t really have talking in mind.”

            His frozen eyes begin to smolder beneath his lashes as he lowers them to my lips, “Oh?” He pronounces with so much intention in one little syllable. He steps closer to me, bridging the small space between us easily. His hands come up slowly to rest on my shoulder, “You truly are more than I hoped for,” his left hand cradles my cheek, and I lean into it. “I’m so _glad_ I have my own Demonheart.”

            “And I’m so thankful I have _you_ , Raze,” I sigh out as the skin of my cheek tingles underneath the wide warmth of his palm. Without thought, I turn my face so that I can press a kiss into it, deeply inhaling. With my eyes closed, I pick up the sound of him gasping quietly in shock. He smelled luxurious and exotic; like myrrh and clove. I want him closer. When I open my eyes to look up at him, I see a hesitancy and guardedness in his. “Raze, I really do love you,” my lips stretch into a tender smile, “you know that, right?”

            “I…” he starts, “I think I’m beginning to.” The demon’s dark brows scrunch together, as if incredulous that this was really happening. As if he’d thought this was the most surreal moment of his life. As if this was only possible in his dreams. As if this was too good… to be true.

            Pressing my hand to his chest I murmur his name, “Raze” he shivers under my touch, “kiss me.”

            Swallowing thickly, he begins to lean in. I feel my eyes flutter close, and moments later, I feel the newly familiar weight of his lips upon mine. He’s tentative at first, keeping the embrace light and innocent. However, as I reach up to cradle his jaw with one hand and place the other upon his chest, he slants his mouth to deepen it. I soon feel his tongue exploring my bottom lip, skimming it with interest. Without having to ask, I open my mouth for him to enter if he desired. Oh my, and how he did.

            He tasted like everything I had fantasized. When I first began to dream of such things, I wasn’t sure. It had just sort of happened. He tried to come off as this self-assured wiseass that had everything under control, that knew it all. It was all just a show to keep himself safe. It was how he’d survived on his own for so long. I knew he was smart, and I knew he was capable, but I also knew he was capable of vulnerability. Of which I hadn’t seen very much of, but I knew he’d get there when he was ready. And I would be right there waiting for him.

            His fingers thread into the curls at the back of my neck as he gently pulls, encouraging my mouth open wider for him to fully explore it. I whimper against his tongue as he licks hotly against mine. He doesn’t try to battle me, doesn’t try to dominate. He just wants to feel me. To know me. Understand me. The way his hands begin to touch me is so painfully tender. As if he is afraid he may frighten me. As though terrified that, if he was too rough, too eager, I would leave. I break the kiss and look up.

            There is an icy fire burning in his pupils. Our embrace has stirred something in him, and his gaze begins to make me melt. “Raze, I want you,” the burn in my belly flares at the implications of my words.

            It seems they had a similar effect on him, as well. “How…” His head shakes in disbelief. “Bright, why? Why do you wish to stay with me? Truly?” He beseeches me to answer with an imploring expression upon his handsome features.

            Gently, adoringly, I caress his cheek with the back of my hand. “Oh, darling. I thought I had made it clear?” I raise up onto my toes to press a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth, lingering for a moment. Remaining on my toes, I whisper to him as I gaze into his enthralled eyes, “I love you.”

            He scoops me into his arm, pressing me into a tight hug that I return, “But why? I have done nothing to deserve your love. I have lied to you, stolen from you… _hurt_ you.” He says the last words in a broken voice. His words sound accusatory, but that wasn’t his intention. And though his words contradict the way his hands press into my back and hair, they still shake. Almost as if terrified I will come to my senses and ask to be freed.

            “My love, I have forgiven you for all of that. You know I would forgive you for anything. What you have been through… while it doesn’t excuse everything you’ve done, it does explain why. You’ve been through so much. All the trauma you went through when you were little…,” I pause in grief, “I can scarcely imagine it,” I say in a shuddering breath. “You deserved so much more than that. I want to give you all the love you didn’t get when you needed it the most. I want to make up for all the pain you suffered. All the sorrow and fear. All the lonesomeness.” Leaning back so I can look squarely at him, I see a heartbreaking expression there. If I knew any better, I’d think he were about to cry. Perhaps in a different setting, a different time, he would. But now all I see is wonder begin to emerge in his crystal depths. “I don’t ever want to be apart from, Raze. I will never abandon you.”

            The thought of that other poor boy in the chamber next door saddened me further. I knew he wouldn’t yet, but I hoped to free him, too. In time Raze would heal and see that he was doing exactly what those vile witches had done to him. He’d come to his senses and free that child. I was sure of it.

            “You are… too good to be true, Bright.” He lets out an exasperated breath of a laugh. Though there is no real humor in his face or voice. More reverence. “I had thought all your talk of compassion and sympathy was just that: talk. But you truly are so pure. I am afraid I will corrupt you, my dear.” A playful smirk crosses his lips, though it doesn’t quite meet his eyes.

            I giggle, “Oh, I don’t know, perhaps I’ll cleanse you of your deviancy?”

            “Such things you say, my sweet. How ever do you suspect to accomplish that?” His humor is now back in full swing, as proven by his wide smile.

            “I’m sure I can come up with something,” I grin back.

            His hand delicately lifts a lock of my hair and curls it around his finger before pressing a kiss to it. “I wouldn’t believe it if anyone else made such a claim, but as it is you, Bright? I think I may.”

            “Raze?” I call.

            He drops my hair in favor of grasping both my hands within his, “Yes, my sweet girl?”

            “Will you kiss me again, already?” I practically pout.

            With a short laugh he smiles, “If it is what you desire…, it would be my pleasure to grant it.”

            Without anymore holding back, he kisses me. His lips have an urgency to them that they hadn’t had the other times I’d kissed him. The first had been so brief but meant so much. The second had been so tentative and wary. This one, though… This one was filled with all the desire, all the passion, all the hope that he had for this—for us.

            His mouth explored mine, before moving onto line my jaw with kisses. The soft curve of his lips dip down to my neck. Soon I feel his teeth begin to gently explore the vulnerable skin there. He was sure to sweep his hot tongue along the skin he’d been previously worrying each time I whimpered his name. My hands were gripping his shoulders from underneath the embrace of his sculpted arms. His thick chest rippled when the cool metal of my cuirass pressed against him.

            “I need to feel you. Please?” Raze pleads, desperate.

            All I could do was nod as my head swam from the intoxicating kiss. All I could see, all I could hear—smell, feel, _taste_ —was him. He was consuming me—mind, body, and soul.

            It did not take long for my metal chest piece to clang against the flagstone of his study. Nor did it take him long to remove my undershirt. I now stood with my upper half nearly completely exposed. Only my breast band remained, and I could tell he was restraining himself for my benefit. Which was sweet, but unnecessary.

            “I thought you said you wanted to feel me, Raze?” His name comes out as more of a purr.

He practically shudders.

            “Perhaps I was too hasty in asserting your virtue,” he hums, grinning wide enough for me to see his pointed canines. Delight swirls within me at the sight of them. I suddenly wanted to feel them trailing down my stomach, feel them nibble at my exposed flesh, then the tongue that would follow those nibbles lapping at my skin.

            His hands grip my sides, sliding up my naked flesh to the hem of my breast band, leaving goosebumps in their wake. “Shall I remove this?” His voice and claws tease, as he picks at the fabric. I bite my lip and nod. Not even bothering to undo it, he simply rips it in half with a razor-sharp nail. Before I can complain, his mouth is consuming me once again, cutting off any protest I might have had.

            I moan into his mouth, his hands now crushing me against him like a vice. My naked chest presses against his just as naked chest. “Your skin is magnificent. How smooth and sweet,” he murmurs against my neck. “You taste divine.”

            After watching him shred my breast band, I am now hyper aware of the claws that adorn the fingers that hold me. How easily he could rip me apart. It sends a vicious thrill through me, making the burning heat ignite further between my legs.

            “I want you,” I hear myself beg. “I want all of you. Please.”

            With a puff and a flash, we are in his sparsely furnished room. The important fixtures are present, at least. We crash onto the bed, me on top, straddling his hips. I bend over to resume kissing him and grind my hips against the thin loincloth covering his length. Even through my leggings, I can feel the heat radiating from him. The need pulsing through him. He needed me just as badly as I needed him.

            Raze lets out a broken moan in response to my friction against his sensitive member. Breaking the kiss, I sit back on my heels and grind a little more precisely… and it elicits such a delectable moan from his sweet mouth. “Do you want me, Raze? Do you want to have all of me?” His eyes, which had been closed to savor the feeling of our bodies grinding together, snap open and stare at me in a trance-like manner. “Do you want me to give you what I’ve never given any other man before? Because I will. For you, I will. I’ll give it to you.”

            In a flash I am flipped over with Raze on top. His knee parts my legs and begins to grind against my clothed sex. I cry out. At first, I found his bottom half a bit odd. Now I’ve just come to accept them as a part of Raze. They didn’t bother me. They just made him more unique and perfectly him.

            “Darling, I think you are much too covered up,” he trails his hands down my stomach to the top of my trousers, “…shall I,” he croons with a wicked grin.

            My face hot, lips open and panting, I nod. With my consent, he begins to shimmy my pants down. As he does, I kick my boots off, then lift my bottom to assist him. Raze manages to get my panties off along with my trousers. Carelessly, he throws the clothing over his shoulder to be forgotten on the floor.

            Slowly, his eyes graze over my form, trying to memorize every facet. “What a splendid sight. You are magnificent, precious,” he marvels.

            I blush bashfully, fighting my instincts to cover myself. However, his scorching gaze pins me to the duvet. Finding it difficult to speak, I simply stare at him, trying to silently convey my own feelings the sight of him gives me. Carefully sitting up, I reach for his loincloth, at the same time angling my head up for a kiss. He meets me in the middle and I unfasten the ornate belt the holds the fabric in place. With a dull clink, the latch releases, and the material flutters to the bed. Swallowing thickly, I look down deliberately. Already fully hard, the thick muscle pulses gently at attention. He was large. Of course, he was. How was that supposed to fit inside of me?

            With another swallow, I raise my eyes to meet his again. When they do, I find his expression regarding me with care. “We can stop if you wish?”

            “N-No, I’m fine. Do I seem nervous?” My laugh was meant to sound calm, but it comes out shaky.

            The raven-haired man sets his large, warm hands upon my shoulders, stroking his thumbs soothingly over the skin there. “We will take it as slow as you would like. I do not want to hurt you. Not ever again,” he looks to the side and says the last to himself, shadowy light flits through his eyes with a flash. When his gaze returns to mine, he smiles reassuringly.

            The shoulders he has been comforting relax, “I know, Raze. You would never hurt me intentionally. I trust only you, remember?”

            Now his face turns serious, “I do,” he leans into kiss me firmly, before backing away a few centimeters, “and I intend to prove myself worthy of such trust.”

            I bring my hand up to his cheek, “I know you will, darling.”

            Our lips meet again, and he leans me back against the soft bed. Lightly grazing my skin, his hand wanders down my body teasingly. Its journey ends at the apex of my thighs. His middle finger dips in between them, causing me to gasp away from the warmth of his kiss. My eyes are closed, savoring the feeling of his finger slipping between my slick folds. Yet I can still sense his crystalline eyes commit to memory every fluttering tremble of my face.

            “Raze,” I sigh his name.

            His mouth bends to take in one of my already hardening nipples into his mouth. His tongue draws upwards, brushing the budding flesh with a stripe of heat that travels to the growing humidity he was stirring up between my legs. His finger slides against my opening, before returning upwards to massage languid circles into my clit. This elicits a long moan from me, the feeling of his fingers against me upon my most sensitive place. The sound of his breathing mingling with mine. The spicy scent that wafts from his skin. All of it was simply intoxicating.

            Lifting from my chest, his mouth levels itself next to my ear, where he breathes out a question. “Are you ready for me, Bright?” His tongue flicks out to lick the shell of my ear. With a shudder I nod. “Ah, ah, ah… I want to hear you say it.”

            With a whimper, I plead, “Please, Raze. I want you.”

            “Hmm, I think I need to hear more, just to be sure I know we are on the same page, as you humans say,” he teases; I can feel the smug grin plastered to his shitty face. His shitty, beautiful, sexy face.

            “I want to feel you inside of me, Raze. I want you to make love to me here on this bed until I come around you—until you come in me. I want you. I want you, so plea—.” That was all he needed to hear before I felt him gliding his length against my slick folds. “Mmh!” He slides up and down against my opening before he looks down at me for one last confirmation. I nod and languorously, he pushes his length into my wet heat. “Hah…” I sigh out, eyes rolling back as he fills me.

            A low rumble emits from his throat as he shuts his eyes, relishing the tight fit of me around him.

            All the things my mother had told me about this had been a lie. She said it was supposed to hurt. That I was supposed to bleed, and that it likely wouldn’t feel good the first time.

            How wrong she was.

            As he began to work his way in and out of me, slightly at first, all I could feel was tingly waves of pure ecstasy. The utter licentiously erotic sensation of his cock pumping into me was supernatural. I felt myself reach up and wrap my arms around his shoulders, pivoting my hips to allow him to enter me even more deeply. This encouraged him and with a breathy laugh, he began to pound into me even harder than before.

            Almost blasphemous to say, I began to chant his name like a prayer. His hands were all over me as I wrapped my legs around his sculpted waist, pulling him deeper still. As our bodies writhed and tangled around each other, I felt a coiling heat begin to build inside the bottom of my stomach.

            Raze started to hit such a particularly remarkable spot that I fell back against the bedding and began to see stars. Clutching the covers, I cried out even louder, suppliant, “Please, don’t stop. Uhn! Gods! Raze!” His name dripped from my mouth like honey.

            With a wicked grin he grips my hips and lifts them, before beginning to really slam into me. I scream out in delight. “Call for your gods all you want! They’ll not have you,” his voice snarls through pants, “You are mine!” The look in his eyes was frenzied. Like a starved animal would look at a feast.

            “Ah! Raze…fuck…” The rest of what comes out of my mouth is nothing more than unintelligible babbling interspersed with his name and more cursing.

Though what finally did me in and had that taut cord within me snap was when he purrs out, “Then come for me, precious.” His hand reaches down to swipe at my swollen clit, circling it with feverish swirls of his thumb. “Come,” he commands.

When I finally shatter, I wail out his name for the thousandth time. Convulsing around his cock, I hear him swear. Raze bends over me and burrows his face into my neck as he continues to thrust into me as I ride out my orgasm. A second wave of pleasure hits me as I feel him release his burning seed inside of me moments later. He sinks his teeth into my shoulder, and those razor-sharp talons nearly break the skin of my thighs and hips as he grips them with bruising force.

How long we lay there in each other’s embrace, I could not say. However, eventually he does roll over to his side and off me. I follow him and lay upon his chest, lazily tracing designs over his abdomen. “I love you, Raze,” my lips form the words against the flesh of his warm chest, slick with the sweat from our activities.

I feel him tense for a moment, as if forgetting himself for a moment. His arms wrap around my body and crush me against him. It is hard to breathe, but I just smile and enjoy the affection.

“I love you more than I ever thought I could, Bright.” He pauses, “More than I thought was possible for someone like me. I am still surprised to hold even a portion of your love. I do not know if I deserve it, but I am so thankful for it.”

Shifting within his hold, I push myself up on my elbows and look down at his face. I regard him with all the love my eyes can carry, before leaning in and peppering his face with kisses, eventually ending at his lips in a long and passionate embrace. When I pull back to speak, his face is an adorable mixture of rapturous joy and sheepish glee.

“I believe it’s up to me to decide who I love, and I choose you, Raze. You’re the only man I want. The only man I’ll ever want. I love you.” I say with all the fondness within me.

Raze reaches up to brush my hair back, observing me indulgently, “As I love you.” And for the first time I see him smile the warmest thing I had ever seen on him. All the sadness and pan that had been clinging to him like a shadow had begun to lift. Not completely, but some. And if it meant I was responsible for even a portion of it, I was happy. Though I wouldn’t be content until it was completely absent from his mind entirely.

We had a long way to go to repair all the damage and mistrust that he had been exposed to from conception, but I was up to the task. I would never leave this man’s side, no matter what. I would be his friend primarily; his ally more than anything else. When he needed to be reminded he was worth it, that he was worthy of love and happiness, I would be there. In return, I knew he would protect and love me back. I was safe with him as my protector. He claimed he was the weakest of his kind, but that was just his self-deprecation talking. I hadn’t felt safer in my life than here within his arms.

“I love you,” I whisper again, falling asleep under his watchful care.


End file.
